Your Gonna Love Me
by miss.roxyREMKE
Summary: Riven and Musa, all i have to say. Im done with this one but there will be a sequal.
1. And I Am Telling You

And your gonna love me.

Ok i do not own the song and i am telling you im not going. it belongs to the amazing new movie musical DREAMGIRLS. and i do not own Riven or musa.

Riven. That's all she could think about. They broke up about over a week now as the words to the song _and I am telling you I'm not going, _passes through her head. That's what she told him but he told her something else.

_FLASH BACK._

"**Riven!" Musa yelled as she ran after Riven outside in the rain.**

"**Listen Musa, I'm sorry." Riven said as he walked away.**

**Musa look at him with a hurt face. "For what!" she was able to speak. As the rain came falling on her face. "That breaking up with me for no reason!" Now she looked mad.**

**He turned around. "There is a reason." He said flatly. "You could do so much better than me."**

**Musa now looked even angrier. "That's always your excuse Riven!" Now she started crying. "I could never do better than you!" Tears mixing in with the drops of rain. "Please, Riven I love you!"**

**Riven stared at her, he they have never told each other that they loved one another.**

**He was than able to speak and replied. "Don't love a guy like me." Her heart was breaking right in front of him and he knew it was. So, was his heart.**

"**I have to go." He finished.**

"**NO!" She sobbed. "Please."**

**He walked off with her crying.**

**At Red Fountain, Riven lock himself in his room as he knew he was crying to. As he fell asleep.**

_END OF FLASH BACK._

Musa laid on her bed as she sang along with the lyrics to the song she was listening over and over again.

She sang softly.

_And I am telling you, I'm not going._

_You're the best man I'll ever know._

_There's no way I could ever go._

_No, no, no, no way_,

_No, no, no, no way I'm living with out you. _

_I'm not living with out you._

_I don't want to be free._

_I'm staying, I'm staying._

_And you, and you, and you, your going to love me._

She fell asleep. And she was going to do anything to get him back.


	2. Dont let him do this

"Musa…" a voice said to her. "Musa wake up!" She herd it again. "MUSA!" She opened her eyes to see Stella and Bloom shaking her.

"Musa, Honey, your eyes."

Musa's eyes were blood red and she could barley open them.

"Oh My God Musa!" Stella rolled her eyes. "Riven is a ass didn't you see it coming?!"

"STELLA!" Bloom yelled.

"WHAT!?" she jumped. And when they looked back to where Musa was laying she was no where to be found. Musa walked out side carrying her Ipod with the same song she was listening to the night before. She caught a bus, she was planning to go to the mall. When she got there she sat down alone at a table.

"Hey, Musa."

_OH MY GOD I NEED TO TRY AND GET THESE VOICES OUT OF MY HEAD She thought._ She turned around to see Brandon. Not who she was expecting.

"Oh hey Brandon." She had a little smile on that faded away every word she said. He grinned.

"I'm guessing I'm not who you wanted to see." Musa stared down at her hands that were on the table.

"Listen , Musa," he started. "I get that you miss Riven but, don't let him do this to you. Its been over a week." She looked up at him.

"Brandon, Riven wasn't just my boyfriend who had to be a bad ass to get my attention. All he had to do was take my hand and lead me his way and I would lead him mine." She sighed. "I don't know what happened."

Brandon knew something, and Musa wanted to know. "What wrong with him Brandon?" Brandon wasn't going to keep it from her but he wasn't going to tell her everything.

"He's just having some family problems."

"That's not all Brandon." She stood up from where she was sitting. "That's no reason." Brandon put his hands on her shoulders for a signal to sit back down.

"Listen, I got to go do want me to call Stella or Bloom?"

"No thank you." After he left she stayed there 'til no one was in the mall. And when she left she saw that red headed hero walking on the other side of the sidewalk all the way across the street. He looked at her as if he was looking at her right in the eye. Musa started from right where she left off singing softly the same song:

_**And I am telling you  
I'm not going  
Even though the rough times are showing  
There's just no way, there's no way  
We're part of the same place**_

_**We're part of the same time  
We both share the same blood  
We both have the same mind  
And time and time, we've had so much to see and  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
I'm not waking up tomorrow morning and finding that there's nobody there. **_

Riven walked away. She couldn't believe that this was really happening.

* * *

ok hello hello. things with musa seem pretty down hill but they will get better in later chapters because im a happy person. and im not kidding. so no worrys. 


	3. Love Me

Today was the day.

That the girls were going to hang out with the guys. Including Riven.

After Musa saw Riven last night, she couldn't bare to see him again. She got dressed in her jeans and shirt. Than joined the girls out in the hall way and walking down the stairs to go outside. The sun was shining and there was a perfect breeze. They enjoyed it while they waited for the boys.

"Here they come." Stella cheerfully said.

Musa didn't want to see him but want him to hold her. She wanted things to be how they were. He would come over and kiss her sweetly right away, than take her on a ride through town and take a walk through the park. Yeah, Riven doesn't seem like that but he was really sweet to Musa, and that's what Musa loved about him.

"Hello, Ladies." Sky greeted very politely.

They all greeted each other. Riven just stood there as if nobody was next to him. Stella grabbed Brandon to the side. "All right I told the girls the plan already." Stella exclaimed.

"Stella do you really think that this is a good idea?" Brandon worried.

"Of course I do, Riven and Musa will be back together in no time!" she smiled wildly.

Heros and Fairies both road down to the park, and to the girls surprise the boys had a picnic planed for them.

"Oh boys this is just lovely." Flora said softly with a smile.

"Well, it was Stell- I mean Brandon's idea." Timmy quickly fixed his sentence. After they finished eating , they all went for a walk. It was dark and the moon was almost shining more than the sun. Now was the time for Stella to put her plan in motion.

"Oh Brandon dear, maybe we should go over there where there are more stars." Stella made a excuse. Brandon and Stella walk away. Than it was Timmy and Tecnas Turn.

"Timmy look it's the big dipper!" she jumped up and down. "Please lets go see it up closer!" she took him by the hand and lead him over to they place where the _big dipper was_. After them it was Floras and Helias turn.

"Well look at that, some strange plant is all the way back there, Flora be my guest and joy me to go see it." Helia held out his hand. "Layla please come and join us." Layla, Flora, and Helia were off to look at the imaginary plant. That left Sky and Bloom. Instead of saying something they just ran.

Oh no, Musa and Riven weren't suspicious.

"What do they think their doing?" Riven actually laughed.

"I think their trying to get us back together." Musa laughed along with him.

The laughing stopped Riven didn't know what to do. "Listen, Musa I wasn't trying to hurt you I was trying to protect you."

She turned to face him and replied. "Protect me from what!?"

"Me Musa, Me!" he yelled.

"You are so stubborn and paranoid its not even funny!" She yelled back.

"Musa! I was trying to help you-."

"Stop saying that just stop saying that!" she cut him off and was screaming at the top of her lungs. "You say you want to protect me than you would have stayed with me!" she felt hot tears come down her face. "Something is wrong! And I want to know, and if you don't tell me than fine! DON'T! I don't care but just be with me, love me!" she couldn't believe she just said that. _Love me._

Riven was crying also. "I do love you!" he continued. "that's what's so hard! I don't want to get you into something you cant handle! Something that will run you off!" he wiped the tears with one of his hands. Musa who was still a wear of the hot tears coming down her face. She went up to him and kissed him on his lips. "Musa, no I cant." He stopped her.

"I'm not giving up."

"Musa-."

Once again but with more power she sang to him where she left off last night. She put his arms around her waist and started.

_**Darling, there's no way,  
No, no, no, no way I'm livin' without you.  
I'm not livin' without you.  
You see, there's just no way,  
There's no way!**_

_**Please don't go, away from me**_

_**Stay with me, Stay with me,**_

_**Stay, Stay and hold me ah… yeah,**_

_**Stay, Stay and hold me!**_

_**Please stay and hold me mister man,**_

_**Try it mister, try it mister,**_

_**I Know,**_

_**I Know,**_

_**I know you can!**_

She tried to kiss him but he got a hold of him self from letting her do this, he loved her so much but he got his arms back and ran off.

She continued to sing.

_**Tear down the mountains,  
Yell, scream and shout.  
You can say what you want,  
I'm not walkin' out.  
Stop all the rivers,  
Push, strike, and kill.  
I'm not gonna leave you,  
There's no way I will.**_

"There's no way I'm leaving without you." She whispered.

TBC

* * *

ok theres one part if you know this song that i had to put in from the movie thats not on every CD in this song, but its part of the song. the ending was kinda a play by play of what happened in the movie. so thank you review. 


	4. When I First Saw You

After Riven left Musa sat on a bench by the view of the mountains, you think she stopped singing? Nope. She couldn't believe what happened he left her he really left her. So that's why she sang.

_**And I am telling you  
Im not going  
You're the best man I'll ever know  
There's no way I can ever, ever go  
No, no, no, no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you  
Oh, I'm not living without you, not living without you  
I don't wanna be free  
I'm staying, I'm staying  
And you, and you, and you  
You're gonna love me  
**_he herd her every word, and the one reason that he was afraid to be with her. He was scared for her. He loved her and he admitted it. But he wasn't loving her. All heart broken was he.**_  
You're gonna love me, yes you are_**

Musa stood up from the bench and sang out.**_  
Ooh ooh love me, ooh ooh ooh love me  
Love me, love me, love me, love me…  
_**he herd herbelt out the last note and ran. She saw him as she sang the last four words she took a huge breath and swallowed her tears.**_  
You're gonna love… _**

_**Me.**_

Riven ran off to Red Fountain and ran into his room.

"I can't-I'm doing the right thing."

"Riven?" a voice called out for him. He walked into his room.

"Z, I'm right here." A little 12 year-old girl was sleeping in his room. That little 12 year-old girl was his sister. Zalema (A/N ok don't ask if I spelled that right but it's a name and or is now a name.) she had the same color hair as Riven. Looked a lot like Riven. But why was she here?

"Riven, when I am I going home to D.J.?" she asked him.

He looked at her and stoked her hair back. "Soon."

"When soon?"

"When mom and dad get some help."

Z. looked up at him and said "Why do they need help?"

He sighed and gave in to tell her, non of the siblings talk about their parents, they're not even sure if they like their parents. "They need help with their marriage, remember mom just came back to us and dad-" Riven knew him and his dad didn't get along, as a kid Riven and his dad could barely spend time in one room for five minutes without yelling at each other. Truth was his dad was kinda of a alcoholic, and he ran his mother off. And looking back on the day she left he just couldn't take it all at once. Musa and his parents and his little sister having to live the same burden his did.

"Mom and Dad, will be back in no time and we'll all be a big happy family."

Zalema who was about to fall asleep finally said. "a happy family?"

"Yeah, a family, goodnight Z." he walked into the sitting room and sat on the couch.

_What did I do. _That's all he could think of, thinking.

He started to whisper to him-self. Yes a song from the same exact musical Musa's song was from, only it was called _when I first saw you._

"**when I first saw you,**

**I said oh my,**

**Oh my, **

**That's my dream."**

That's what he thought of Musa and that's what he still thinks.

* * *

ok well this wasnt to much of riven and musa but if you look really really close, you can see the reason why Rivens all like GRR.i did put in another song but it really wasnt sang, but i may make someone sing it, i dont know! but thank you to my reviewers! 

---Julia


	5. Down On My Knees

Ch.5

I do not own the song I Meant You No Harm, and once again it is from the amazing musical and or motion picture DREAMGIRLS sung by Jimmy "thunder" Early who is played by the show stopping Eddie Murrfy (I think that's how you spell his last name not sure.

* * *

At Red Fountain, it was almost about 10:00. Riven still asleep with his radio on. "Riven." A voice that sounded a lot like Sky's. He open his eye to see Sky. 

"What do you want prince charming." Riven moaned.

"Ha ha, funny. But D.J. she came and picked up Zalema. She left you a note." Sky handed Riven the note.

_Dear, Little Brother Riven._

_Don't worry about Z. she'll be fine but thank you for taking her in for this __week my life had been hell since mom and dad was getting therapy for their marriage and dads bail charges. Mom needs to pay almost over two-thousand dollars of child support. And it's really hard around here and Zalema you know how much she's like you. But I herd what you did to that girl, Brandon let me in on it. don't be mad. And I know why you did that._

_You think your like dad. Riven you are nothing like our Father. Your just his son, you are our fathers son. And its not a bad thing, we used to be able to go on the picnics like a real family when me and you were 13 and 14. and when things get better and mother and father get better than well…I guess we'll be brother and sister again instead of playing the parents roll._

_Please that girl didn't need what you did. because you are stubborn and paranoid. At least give her the truth. Please baby. Do this and you like daddy. I love you._

_Your older sister, Donna Joanne. (D.J.) _

He looked at the letter long and hard and though about what his sister had said. He did think he was like his father. And he didn't want to run Musa off, like his father did with his mother. So he made a decision. He was going to go talk to Musa. He knew there was going to be a fight but he'll do it.

AT ALFEA.

_RING! _The phone rang. _Ring!_ It rang again. "Is anyone going to get that!" Musa Yelled. No one was home apparently. "I don't feel like get up so I let it go to the machine." She sigh.

"_Hey Musa, it's Riven," _okay now that got her attention. Even though she didn't want to see his face, she got up and went over to the phone and listened to the message. "_well, I know that what I did, was un explained but please if you would meet me at the park tonight at seven please. I really need to tell you something." _She gave a un believing look. "_okay bye."_

7:00. Musa was so nervous about what he was going to say. She kept thinking alright I can run now and time my feet can move. She wouldn't. "Hey Musa." Oh god its him she thought.

"Hey Riven." She turned to see him.

Riven gave a huge sigh and started talking again, "Well, I really need to give you a reason why, i… i…um.."

"Dumped me."

"Yes. Musa I'm so sorry, I was having problems with my sisters and my brother and my parents." _He starting to get soft or something_ she thought. "and I didn't want you to get hurt."

Musa Crossed her arms and looked at her feet. "You could of stayed with me." she looked back up at him. " I just wanted to be with you."

He went over to her and hugged her tight. "I know but, I was scared if you believe that. I'm just like my father, and I didn't want to hurt you."

"Why would being like your father be bad."

"He ran off my mother. I didn't want to run you off." He looked straight into her eyes.

"Riven you weren't going to run me off. I told you I love you and I still do."

"I love you too." They leaned into kiss. right when they're lips touch Musa, yes Musa pulled back.

"Riven, does this mean."

"I'm sorry, I need a little more time."

"Okay." But still Riven leaned in and kissed her passionately. She put her arms around his neck as his hand slipped around her waist. The kissed until they were out of breath. They pulled apart.

"Riven I don't want to let go." She hugged his waist.

"I just need a little time." He kissed her softly one more time. When he wanted to do it one more time, he stopped him self he was torturing her.

"Bye." He ran off.

"bye" she whispered to her self hot tears once again rolling down her cheeks.

"I cant keep doing this to her." He said when he reach Red Fountain. "I will be with her again. That's all I want. Just not now."

On the radio that was still on played I meant you no harm. Riven knew this song, he started to mouth the words to it.

_I meant you no harm_

_I never meant to make you cry_

_You were the only one I've ever loved in my life_

_And though its hard for me to show it_

_I have to let you know it_

_Cuz darling I love you more each day_

_But the words got in my way_

_Oh I meant you no harm_

_And I would die_

_If you ever said goodbye_

_I love you, I love you_

_I meant you no harm_

_I never never meant to make you cry_

_You are the only one I'll ever love in my life_

"THIS IS KILLING ME!" he yelled.

He ran out side on his bike to Alfea. He raced up to the girls Dorm. He knocked on the door. And there Musa stood.

"Riven?" she said his name in a wondering tone.

"Musa, I love you." He said right away. "I love you."

"Riven out there you said you needed-"

"Musa I really don't care what I said I want to be with you, with you, and I'm so sorry for everything I have done." He got down on his knees. (a/n haha I'm sorry im having fun with this part, and I really see him getting down on his knees so…enjoy.)

"Musa I love you please take me back."

Musa couldn't believe that.be she really didn't care just yet so she signaled him to get up and she put her hands on his face and kissed him.

It was perfect.

* * *

okay. well theres their make up thing its not over yet. 

not at all. there was alot of messages in this and well thank you for the reviews and dont worry there will be more chapters. thank you thank you.

---Julia


End file.
